Weird Day For All
by Lady Bethia
Summary: X-Men, Mystery Men and a Fanfic Writer oh my!


Title: Weird Day for All Author: Lady Bethia E-Mail: lady_bethia@yahoo.com Home Page: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ladybethia_stories/ Pairings: None Rating: PG Warnings: Sillyfic Disclaimers: The X-Men are not mine. The Mystery Men are not mine. And Bamfie I hope is my friend after she reads this story. By the way, I don't own her either oh and Sumsum too. I am making no profit from this story. Red Tape is my character and I'm Lady Bethia of course. Summary: Bamfie comes to visit Sumsum and Lady Bethia in the USA and go to a Science Fiction Convention. But everything that could go wrong does and thrown into the mix is some of the X-Men and some of the Mystery Men.  
  
Weird Day for All  
  
The Mystery Men had decided to recruit a new member. They had heard about a new Hero that sounded like she was just their type of person. She was calling herself Red Tape and duck tape was her weapon of choice.  
  
Spleen had gotten a flyer for the Sci Fi Con in San Jose called BayCon and in it was stated that several Superheroes had been invited to come and play. The flyer stated that the people running the con were not sure which heroes were going to show up but they did give a partial list of the ones that had been invited and Red Tape was one of them. So, Shoveler, Blue Raja, Bowler and Spleen all headed out for San Jose.  
  
******  
  
Bamfie arrived at the San Francisco Airport at about 9am on Friday morning from Scotland. Sumsum and Lady Bethia were supposed to be there to pick her up. But when she got off the plane, she found no one holding a sign with her name on it. In fact, no one remotely looking like Sumsum or Lady B was even there.  
  
Taking matters in to her capable hands, Bamfie turned on her laptop and tried to e-mail Sumsum and Lady B. But to her surprise, both e-mails did not exist or so her computer said. She then went to the nearest phone. Sumsum's number was for someone else who never heard of Sumsum, Summerstarr or anyone named like that. The other number for Lady B did not exist. "What is going on?" Bamfie said to herself.  
  
So, she gathered her bags and grabbed a cab and headed to San Jose. Luckily the cab driver knew about the Con and that yes it was at the Red Lion Inn in San Jose.  
  
*******  
  
Hank, Bobby, Remy and Logan drove up to the Red Lion Inn in San Jose for the Sci Fi Con. Hank had been invited as one of the Superheroes to the con. "Here we are folks," states Bobby excitedly as he drove the van up.  
  
"Finally, mes amis, Gambit getting a flat butt sitting in dis van," complained Gambit.  
  
Everyone laughed like they were going to bust a gut.  
  
"Turn around Gambit let me see," said Bobby in hysterics.  
  
"Very funny, very funny," grumbled Gambit.  
  
******  
  
Alabama Johnson aka Red tape was standing behind Bamfie as she was trying to find out if she had a room or if two other people she knew had a room. No room had been reserved for anyone Bamfie knew. Now she was scared because there were no rooms available to rent at this hotel.  
  
She moved out of the way to let Bammie get her room. After signing in Bammie turned to look at the distraught Bamfie. "Hey Suga, ya friends desert ya?"  
  
"It looks that way, or I have gone through some sort of time warp thing." Bamfie replied with a sad smile.  
  
"Well I got an extra bed in my room that no one is using so you can have it till ya get things straightened out. Oh by the way my name is Bammie." She said as she held out her hand to Bamfie.  
  
"I'm Bamfie. What do you do? I'm a fan fiction writer." She said trying to pretend that everything was going to be ok.  
  
"Wow a writer that's neat. I am sort of a superhero. I'm called Red Tape." She answered.  
  
Bamfie looked closely at Bammie and noticed several rolls of duck tape attached to Bammie belt. Now, her code name made sense. "I presume that the duck tape is why you're called Red Tape even though the tape isn't red?" She asked.  
  
"Yup that's right. This is very special duck tape. I don't go any where without it." She replied sincerely and then gave Bamfie a wink.  
  
Now, Bamfie was worried, real worried but this was a Sci-fi Con and anything goes at one of these so she tried to take comfort in that idea. So, she followed Bammie up to their room after Bammie went back to the counter and got a second key. "Wow this is a nice room Bammie. We even have a balcony and it only looks out on the other roof tops." Bamfie said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah we got a good view from this room; Saturday night they show a movie on that wall over there on the other building. I asked for a room over on this side so I could see the movie." She said with a laugh as she pointed to were the movie would be.  
  
"I am going to go down stairs and see if I can find out anything about Lady Bethia and Sumsum." Bamfie said as she headed toward the door.  
  
"Wait, here have this." Bammie said as she passed Bamfie a roll of duck tape. "This is some of my special duck tape. There are some weird people out there and you being new here I figure that you could use some extra help."  
  
Bamfie thanked her for the tape shook her head in bewilderment and went down stairs.  
  
While Bamfie was walking down the hallway to see what was going on the Mystery Men saw her playing with the roll of duck tape.  
  
******  
  
"Look guys there she is, the one over there with the duck tape roll." Spleen lisped.  
  
"Where?" asked Bowler.  
  
"Over there by that Klingon." Blue Raja answered.  
  
"Ok now what do we do?" asked Bowler as she looked at Shoveler.  
  
"I go over and talk to her." The Shoveler stated as he began to walk over.  
  
The Mystery Men headed over to Bamfie.  
  
******  
  
Logan, mean while was walking in that direction on his way to the pool. He was wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks and carrying a towel. Needless to say, people were staring at him with various kinds of expression on their faces from drooling to horror. Logan ignored them all. He was just happy to be out of the van and not being accosted by bad guys.  
  
******  
  
"Greetings Good Lady," stated Blue Raja.  
  
"Hello," said a confused Bamfie.  
  
"Can we talk to you a moment?" asks Shoveler.  
  
"Uh, sure, what about?" She asked.  
  
"We are the Mystery Men. A superhero team out of California and we were looking to ask you to join us." Shoveler stated.  
  
"Join you doing what?" asked a confused Bamfie.  
  
"Join our team. We have heard some very good things about you Bammie and we are impressed." Blue Raja said. But due to his fake accent Bamfie thought he mispronounced her name.  
  
"It's Bamfie and how did you know my name? OK I get it. Where are they! Come out Sumsum and Lady B! The joke is over where are you?!" She shouted."  
  
******  
  
Logan was startled by the shout and looked up. He looks over at the group of strange looking young people and one very annoyed woman shouting for 'some' something? And for a Lady B or Laddie B? Edging closer, he could see the woman becoming more and more angry and those surrounding her looked more desperate.  
  
******  
  
"Madame please calm down. Who is it you are looking for?" Blue Raja asked trying to calm her down.  
  
"I will ask one more time where are Sumsum and Lady Bethia and if I don't get the answer I want then I will start busting heads." Bamfie growled loudly.  
  
"Red Tape," Shoveler started to say.  
  
"Did you just call me Red Tape?" Bamfie demanded.  
  
"Yes. Ouch!" Shoveler shouted as Bamfie hit him on the head with the roll of duck tape.  
  
Now all hell started to break loose and the fight was on. Logan looked over the scene and decided to join in the fun as a smile crossed his face.  
  
'Maybe this Con won't be a waste of time after all.' snickered Logan to himself.  
  
******  
  
Ten minutes later the fight had broken up but not without causalities.  
  
Spleen was doubled over after getting gut punched.  
  
Blue Raja was sporting a new black eye.  
  
Shoveler had a bump on his head and a busted lip.  
  
Bowler was hurt over the destruction of her new bowling ball. Logan sliced it into pieces.  
  
But the worst by far were Bamfie and Logan; both of them were covered in duck tape.  
  
Later that evening in one of the rooms the X-Men had, Hank cut off the last of the duke tape off of Logan's back.  
  
"Well I believe that is the last of it my dear friend." Beast said as cheerfully as he could.  
  
"Grrrr!" Logan growled in answer as he stalked off to the bathroom.  
  
"ARRGG!" screamed Logan as he came boiling out of the bathroom. "I am going to kill her! I look like a damn poodle with mange!"  
  
Beast carefully raised his hand and pointed it at Logan. With a cheerful smile, he pulled the trigger and shot Logan full of tranks.  
  
"Well I do believe that you have won your bet Gambit." Beast said with a sigh.  
  
"Shit, I wanted to stay the weekend and now he's gone and ruined it." Bobby complained.  
  
"Non, mon ami, Remy called Scott. He come to pick up de Wolvie and take him home. We can stay and play still."  
  
"Hahahah." Laughed the group.  
  
******  
  
"Will everyone please return your seats to the up right position. Put back your tray tables and we will be landing in San Francisco in 30 minutes. Thank you for flying United." The steward said.  
  
Bamfie woke with a start. 'God, I will never fly with a hangover again.' She thought to her self as she groaned. 


End file.
